A cylinder head is a part of the powertrain which serves as a housing for various engine components such as the intake manifold, exhaust valves, springs, lifters, and combustion chamber. A cylinder head is structured to distribute a variety of fluids. A number of passages or ports formed in the cylinder head allow gasses such as ambient air and fuel to flow inside the cylinder. At the same time, the cylinder head permits exhaust gas to flow out of it. The cylinder head also channels a coolant fluid into the engine block, thereby cooling down the engine components.